Cheese Sandwich
Cheese-Sandwich-Infobox Description Cheese Sandwich is a one-off character, voiced by the notoriously strange Weird Al Yankovic. He appeared in Season 4, Episode 12, "Pinkie Pride," in which he was depicted as a wanderer, going from town to town and leaving a trail of parties of epic proportions in his wake. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% Rage. For a brief moment, Cheese will be invulnerable to damageand knockbacks. After a short delay, enemies close to Cheese will get shoved back and take damage, and every Engineer building on the map will explode. Special Rage drains rage while active, at least 10% required to switch in. Cheese's speed is increased dramatically, and his weapon is replaced with a Festive Holy Mackerel. Weapon Attributes Frying Pan * +85% damage bonus * 100% damage vs buildings * 50% faster weapon switch * -70% reduction in push force taken from damage * 60% slower fire speed * Disable double jump * 30% slower move speed on wearer Festive Holy Mackerel * +45% damage bonus * +31% faster fire speed * +6% faster move speed on wearer * -75% damage vs buildings * 50% faster weapon switch * Grants Triple Jump: the third jumps deals 10 damage when used * No Random critical hits Miscellaneous Killed player will be turned into small giftbox Battle Strategies Battling as Cheese Sandwich * If your decreased movement speed is keeping you from reaching an Engineer nest, use your Main Rage to quickly turn the tide and force them to run. * Heavies with KGB and Demomans damage knockback are almost none while you're into "Normal" mode, try to punish them if they gets too close. Battling against Cheese Sandwich * Engineers need to be very wary of Cheese's Main Rage, since it destroys all of their buildings. Listen closely for the audio cue and pick up one of your buildings when you hear it—a held building will be spared. * Scouts Can easily kite Cheese the whole map while he's not into "Manic" mode, be aware of your surrounding to avoid getting stuck into a wall Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. Music Weird Al-Polkarama (MLP x Mario Kart) Ribbon Road (Pinkie Pride Remix) Category:Hales Quotes "Well, Boneless...looks like our next party's gonna be in...'Ponyville."'' - Intro ''"I was ready '''before I was born!"'' - Killing spree "You think you can outgoof me?" - Killing spree "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." - Killing spree Laughter - Killing spree "This Cheese has stood alone a long time." ''- Last Man Standing ''"Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. But it's time we mosey along. Another town...another party." "I never did get that pony's name..." - Victory "Yep, those ponies never partied so hard. Thanks to me...Cheese. Cheese Sandwich." - Victory "Nopony calls me boneless! ...Right, Boneless?" - Defeat "'Cause nothing quite says cheer, like the ringing in your ear, of the '''Cheese Supreme Cannonball Surprise!'" ''- Rage "'''Hit it, Boneless!'"'' - Activating Special Rage "...That's all I needed." - Special Rage wearing off Category:Hales